a beasts torment
by Scaly Gator Kellin
Summary: Andrew is a monster, but he is still a man. In a new confusing world he must find his place before a fight that has raged for hundreds of years comes to his little town and kills everything he loves most. There is not escaping the beasts curse.
1. The legend dies

_Salem 1796_

"There is no cure."

"There must be something!"

"There is something… but you will regret it for all of time…"

"…do it!"

Screams and loud banging noises came from every house on the street.

"KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!" The mob chanted raiding the village with torches and pitch forks. They have had enough; their livestock killed their streets slick with blood and gore every night! It was a horror film in this village and on this night it would be put to an end.

She ushered him along in his long tattered cloak. They ran through the ruins of old castle intent on escaping,

"Hurry Silas we must hurry!" she said dragging him by the hand.

"I am going as fast as I can." He ushered.

She felt on the ground for the something.

"Ah! Here it is!" she bent down and pulled up a hatch. They went down inside and she pulled a wire that turned on the lights. They were in some sort of wine cellar. The man pulled of his clock to reveal his face; he had the features of a beast. A long snout with razor sharp teeth glowing yellow eyes big dog like ears and a thick coat of deep black with grey speckles on his snout.

"Are you hungry?" she asked looking concerned.

He shook his head and looked down.

"Are you hurt?"

He just shook his head.

"Please tell me what's wrong dear." She said taking hold of his large claw like hand.

"I don't want to run anymore…" he said looking away.

"All we've done is run away… and I'm tired of it! Every day you risk your life trying to hide and protect me. I can fight them!" he said clenching his fists.

She stepped closer, "I go out and protect you because it is my job as a mother. You could be god and I would still protect you to the last breath! Now get some sleep we leave in the morning." He nodded and went into a corner near a barrel and lay down against the wall. He curled into a ball and drifted off.

Light blinded his eyes and he scrambled to get up but hit his head on something. When his vision came back he saw that he was in a steel cage.

"What the hell!" he yelled growling.

"Seams the beast has awoken sir." One of the many villagers standing around the cage said. A man wearing armor stepped out of the crowd. He had long blonde hair and a short beard.

"Good, now we can rid the world of this beast forever." He said putting leather gloves on. He stepped toward the cage and Silas growled pulling away from his hand. He put his hand in the cage and he coward away from it.

"He hasn't tasted human blood yet that's obvious… take him out of the cage, but keep him bound." He said turning away from him.

They wrestled him out of the cage, put ropes around his wrists and put a muzzle made out of leather on his muzzle.

"On your knees." He said to him. He just glared at him with his bright yellow eyes.

"I said, on your knees!" he struck him with a whip. He whimpered and fell to his knees.

He paced circles around him. "I've seen your kind before… but you are by far the most menacing… so why haven't you killed? Cause you whore mother told you not to?" he said smiling.

"What have you done with my mother!" he said growling and pulling on the ropes.

"Oh nothing yet but she will pay for her crimes, don't you worry." He whispered in his ear.

"I won't let you!" he said jumping to his feet. The man pulled out a long shining sword. Silas stopped dead in his tracks.

"I am Ivan Crull slayer of beasts and priest of Supernatural affairs. I slay your kind as a job and will not hesitate just because you are young." They looked in each other's eyes. He put the sword away and said, "Now let's get this done with shall we?" he tied a rope around his neck and they walked down the dirt road back towards the village. There in the middle of the village stood his mother. Her clothes were ripped and she had scratches and cuts all over her.

"Mother!" he yelled reaching out to her, but was met with a kick to the ribs.

"Where do you think your going?" Ivan said, "There's something your mother would like to tell you." He said smiling at her.

"No!" she yelled looking at him with a deadly hate in her eyes.

"Tell him or you die." He said pulling out his sword again.

"I would gladly die for my son!" she said and spit in his face. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Ok then… tell him or he dies never knowing the truth." He said putting the sword to his throat. Her face went blank.

"Come on say it, we don't have all day."

She glared at him.

"silas… when you were very young you became very sick and I was told there was no cure… so I went to a witch… she said there was one cure, but you would become a monster,"

"And what did she do? She raised a monster that now threatens the very existence of this whole village! But tonight the beast and its keeper die!"

"Mother… you made me like this?" he said sadly.

"Please forgive me… it was the only way." She said tears flowing down her face.

Ivan raised his sword, "die harlot!" he brought down the sword.

"I love you Silas." The sword went right through her heart. He pulled it out and she fell, he dove forward to catch her but was yanked back by Ivan.

"Your next beast!" he swung the sword at the kneeling beast… but there was no cry of pain… no blood… Ivan looked down and saw the blade stuck in the beast's forehead yet he glared up at him with now blood red eyes.

"The beast has awoken! Everyone run! Now!" the villagers fled screaming in every direction.

He ripped his restraints and grabbed Ivan by the throat and lifted him with one hand growling. He took the other hand and ripped of the muzzle over his mouth.

"Please don't!" he pleaded gasping for air.

"How many of my kind have pleaded for their lives that you have heartlessly taken away!" he said putting both hands on his throat.

"Please I can give you anything you want! Money, women, anything your heart desires!" he pleaded.

"You have taken the only thing I have ever wanted!" he slammed him on the ground.

"You will regret killing me! My predecessors will come next and slaughter all of you BEAST!" he said glaring.

"No I won't kill you! I'll make you into what you hate most!" he let him go and stared down at him. He took both hands and pulled the sword out of his skull, the wound closed up in seconds.

"Run! Run for your life! I want to make you suffer!" he wailed at him. Ivan was frozen with fear.

"I said RUN!" he roared. He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. He ran through the dark forest nearly blind in the darkness.

"You hunted me for a year and look how it's going to end!" he yelled from out of view. Ivan tripped over a root and stumbled back to his feet and continued to run. Then out of the darkness the beast talked him and savagely tore into him with his claws and fangs. He bit off his right hand.

"Now when you become a beast like me you will be hunted and lose everything you hold dear to you, including your humanity. Don't ever forget my name; Silas Van, the beast of Salem!" he roared. Then he ran off into the night, a howl could be heard in the distance.

"I will have VENGENCE!" Ivan roared as his vision faded to black.

_Ohio 2013_

'Another day in this old town… when will it be over?' I sat in bed and looked up at my ceiling fan. 'Life has gotten so boring, I can't handle it anymore. I need something exciting to happen! Well we're getting a new teacher in a few days, that should be… boring'.

I rolled over onto my side, 'what a boring town, where if we get a new teacher it's exciting. Ah oh well it's my life.' I jumped up out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and winked

"Looking good!" I got dressed in plain blue jeans and wore a white T-shirt that said 'I don't give a duck' I went downstairs and my parents were sitting in the living room cuddled up on the couch.

"Heya Andrew, where ya headed?" my dad said to me. My dad wasn't the most conventional parent, he kept things real. We talked to each other more like friends than relatives.

"Goin to the park with Cameron, he's got something he wants to show me." I said grabbing a jacket from a coat rack.

"Ok than be safe!" my mom said smiling at me.

"Ok mom." I said smiling back. I just stepped out the door when my dad stopped me.

"Hey you might need this." He handed me a condom.

"Dad I'm just goin to the park with Cameron."

"Yeah but women are everywhere and ya never know when you'll need one… I sure as hell didn't." he said whispering that last part.

"Heh, ok dad." I stuck it in my pocket.

"Be back by 10, I don't wanna have to come looking for you." He said pointing at my watch.

"Ok see ya later." I walked down the street towards Cameron's house. It was especially bright on this night due to the moon, it was beautiful tonight. So full and smooth like a stone from the ocean. I wasn't paying attention and walked into somebody. We both fell onto the ground.

"Oh my god! I am soooo sorry!" I said jumping off of the small woman.

"Your fine." She said changing to a sitting position.

"Um… are you ok?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "yep! Are you?"

"Yeah… here let me help you up." I reached out to her and she took my hand. I looked at her and noticed her ridiculously short shorts and her hoody that had cat ears at the top and a long tattered tail in the back. She had big black cowboy boots that went up to her knees and had multiple bracelets and beads on her wrist.

She offered a hand, "My name is Luna what's yours?" she smiled at me.

My eyes were glued to her shorts, "I'm uh… I'm… yeah my name is…" when I looked up she was standing right in front of me.

"Your name's Andrew." She said with a serious voice. The she spun me around and skipped the opposite way down the street.

'… That was odd?' I thought to myself.

I continued my journey down the street to Cameron's house. I knocked on the door and his mom answered.

"Well hello Andrew, are you here to see little old me? Or Cameron?" she said putting utter unpleasantness in his name.

"MOM IS THAT ANDREW!" he yelled downstairs.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND SEE!" she yelled back. He came running down the stairs and came to the door.

"I'll be back in a bit ma." He said coming outside.

"Don't get into any more fights! And don't do anything illegal! And-"

"Ok ma see ya later." He said going over to his old car.

"Took you long enough!" he said jumping in.

"Well I had business to attend to." I said sarcastically.

"I don't need to know what you did with your hand man."

"Ah shut up." I said playfully hitting him. We drove out of the parking lot and towards downtown.

When we got to the park he pulled into the gravel parking lot and we both got out.

"So what do you wanna show me anyway?"

He popped the trunk; "this!" in the trunk there was a mound of all kinds of fireworks.

"Whoa! Where did you get these?" I said stepping closer.

"My cousin sent them all the way here from Vietnam, he said in this one village all they make is fireworks and sell them to half of Asia! There so cheap he bought a tin of them!"

"Wow… this is the one thing that's bigger in Asia!" I said laughing.

"Well… let's get crackin!"


	2. Chapter 2 Find Yourself

Chapter 2, find yourself

Me and Cameron went into the park and saw a group of kids from school. They were to be honest the cool people and we were just the at schools people. Cameron walked past them and lit up a medium sized firework. The wick burned down and it was silent for a moment. Then it started spewing bright blur sparks and shot bright balls of light into the sky. They all looked over at him

"hey where can I get some of those ummm?-"

"Cameron, and I got them from china. But I can sell you guys some!" he said smiling. This was his plan all along.

"ok how much?" he said pulling out his wallet.

"5 for small 10 for big." He said. He handed him about $40. "ok than we'll be right back!" he said walking away, I followed.

"this was your plan all along wasn't it?" I said sniling.

"well not exactly, but things happen." He said shrugging his shoulder.

We gathered $40 dollars' worth and took it back to them. Then more and more of them bought fireworks till we were all out and had about $160. As they blew them up I noticed someone odd. Looking around a tree behind the people with fireworks I saw the girl from before… Luna! She turned and walked the other way. I looked at the people with firworks and snuck past them.

"Luna?" I said once I got near the tree. There was no one there anymore. I looked around and saw the tail of her jacket go around another tree. I followed as fast as I could, and she eventually lead me to a clearing with a small lake in it. There she was standing in front of the lake looking out at the water.

"Luna…" she looked back at me with a sad look.

"You followed… I wish you hadn't… I don't wanna do this." She said not looking me in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I said stepping forward.

"When I first met you earlier I didn't think you were the one… you were just so nice you couldn't be one of them." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. In a split second out of no where a dark figure swept past her and snatched the key. We both whipped our heads into the direction the blur went. There kneeling was the culprit, they wore a large cloak that covered them in a shade of darkness.

"I finally found you… Witch!" he rose and turned around. His eyes glowed with an evil deep red. Luna took a fighting stance and prepared to fight.

"I've got no time for your games. Leave and nobody gets hurt." She said with an angry tone.

"I kill you and your little pet before you even have a chance to scream." He flew forward and tried to hit her. She dogded and swiped at him, a large cut appeared on his shoulder. He rolled back and snarled at her she gave a smile and took up her stance again.

"why am I even toying with you. Your scum… I'll just finish you now!" he threw back his head and roared and threw off his cloak. Then… his body started changing. His muscles grew and stretched his shirt till it ripped, his skin grew thick fur all over his body. The bones in his legs shifted and changed to look more canid. His mouth extended into a small snout and his teeth got sharper. His ears grew into floppy animal ears and with them grew a set of curved horns grow from the sides of his head. He had the body of a monstrous wolf like beast and the head of a goat. He popped his neck and smiled at us.

"I can't wait to taste your flesh witch!" he snarled bounding forward. I ran as fast as possible and pushed her out of the way. He slammed into me like a truckload of bricks. I could feel him ripping into me like a hot knife through butter. I screamed in pain and kicked him, but it was no use he was so much stronger than me. I laid there on the ground losing consciousness… I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see… but I could sleep. I closed my eyes… and fell into darkness.

I was floating above a dark pool of water, there was mist rising just above it whipping at my feet. It was a serene place, a quiet place.

"An empty space." A deep rough voice said. I looked around and saw the source. It was an odd creature. It had the head of a wolf and a body covered with fur, and a medium length tail. It was slightly curled up into a ball with its hand on its chin. It looked up at me, it's eyes glowed a deep red.

"Why am I here? What is this place?" I said turning toward him.

"Such a youngling… not even knowing what this is, I'm surprised. Your father would be ashamed." He said not taking his eyes off me.

"How do you know my dad?"

"I know the names of all my children, you're no exception." He said stretching out his body to show his full height. "You know what you are right?" he said looking intently at me.

"What do you mean? I'm just some guy."

"Oh you are much more than that… you are not a human… your are one of us, a creature of the night, a beast… a monster." He said smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said confused and angry.

"of course you don't… you are a young fool that will never understand the true power within yourself… in order to do that first you must find yourself… when you awake you shall no longer be what you were… you will be an Ecolad… a beast." He turned away and curled back into a ball. A bright light came down from the sky and blinded me.

I sprung to life on a stretcher, light blinding me once again. My whole body was on fire.

"He's awake!" someone yelled as I was pushed down the hallway.

"We need to stop the bleeding! Get me some gauze NOW!" a man roared. What bleeding? I lifted my hands and saw they were covered in blood.

"what happened to me? Where am i!" I shouted in fear. I tried to get up but was pinned down by a man.

"Don't move (or I'll hurt you)" he said… or thought?

"We need to get him to the emergency room! (I can't watch another child die!)" a women said. Whats going on? Someone brought down a device over my mouth, I tried to pull away and he pushed me down and put it over my mouth. I thrashed about trying to get him to get off of me, but it was no use! I was getting angry with them.

"Get away from me!" I yelled tossing the two men off of me." I stood wobbly next to the stretcher, blood dripping off of me. Everyone in the room stared as I looked around.

"L-Luna… where's Luna?" I said distraught.

"who's luna? What is he talking about? How did he stand? Why is he acting like this?"

"Where is she?" I said falling back, I fell into someones arms . I looked up and it was my dad.

"Dad…" I said confused.

"Sit down and let them help you, you big idiot." He said lifting me up onto the stretcher again. He turned toward the doctors standing around the room. "Well get moving!" he said angrily. Then rushed forward and carted me off down the hall. I looked back at my dad as I went through a door… theres something different about him?


End file.
